Hawaiian Holiday
by Ravens23Nate
Summary: Haley the president daughter. While on vacation to Hawaii she meets her prince charming NALEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaiian Holiday**

Chapter 1

President Jimmy James had decided to take his wife and daughters to Hawaii for a family vacation. They hadn't had one in a while as he was too busy running for Presidency, it had really taken its toll on the family. He wife, Lydia, and eldest daughter, Kate, had supported him all the way, but his youngest daughter, Haley, hadn't wanted what the rest of the family wanted. She just wanted a normal (or as normal as possible) teenage life. Her best friend, Brooke, had also been invited on this trip but was unable to as her grandmother was sick.

They all arrived at the airport only to be surrounded by press who had found out about the Presidents plans for a family vacation to Hawaii. They started asking question some very personal. Jimmy tried to answer as many as he could until: "Do either of your daughters have boyfriends and are they going on the trip with you?" Jimmy was stunned to say the least so Kate answered for him: "No we don't." Jimmy let out a breath and the family continued on their way.

When they had boarded Air Force One and the flight had taken off Haley made her way to a very secluded part of the plane. Her mother did her best to cheer Haley up but nothing was working. Haley ignored most of her family and only talked to them if she really needed to. Jimmy was oblivious to this:"Sweetie we have to do something about Haley she won't talk to me or anyone else!" Lydia pleaded with her husband. "What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked. Lydia let out a frustrated sigh and turned away from her husband.

For almost four months now Haley had been talking to a guy on a chat room. His screen name was: B-ballfreak23. They would talk for hour and well into the morning and right now that was what Haley was doing to needed to talk to someone and he was the only one that would really listen to her and help her get through her issues.

Tutorgirl-01: Hey I really need someone to talk to!

B-ballfreak23: You can always talk to me but this time I think I should charge you! LOL

Tutorgirl-01: LOL. You would make a good shrink!

B-ballfreak23: LOL. You really don't know me that well then!

Tutorgirl-01: I know you like the back of my hand. Do you have a job?

B-ballfreak23: Yeah I'm a lifeguard. What about you?

Tutorgirl-01: Me? My job is to be a daughter and a sister! We're on our way to Hawaii for a family vacation can you say boring!

B-ballfreak23: Once you get here you'll fall in love with it!

Kate walked up to her sister wondering what she was doing. "Hey Hales, what you doing?"

Tutorgirl-01: Gotta go Kate is snooping.

Tutorgirl-01 has signed off!

"What do you want Kate?" "Just wanted to see if you were ok and what you were up to." "Leave me alone Kate!"

Soon the plane landed and they disembarked the plane. They eventually made it to their hotel. Haley was not happy about the sleeping arrangements- she had to share a room with Kate. Lydia tried her best to talk to Haley about this but to no avail Haley just argued back and eventually stormed out of the hotel. She ended up on a part of secluded beach- it was 11 o'clock at night. She sat down and just listened to the waves while tears ran down her face. A truck pulled up and out stepped a young man. "Ma'am are you ok?" Haley tried to wipe away her tears but gave up and started to cry, the man cautiously walked towards her giving her the opportunity to tell him to stop. He reached her side till a distance away and sat down. "Why is my life so messed up?" Haley cried. The guy was taken aback at how desperate she was for an answer. "I don't know but if it makes you feel any better my life's messed up too!" The man tried to soothe her. "You're probably wondering which girl you'll be taking home next or which club you been seen in next." Haley said rather harshly. "Well me only turning 16 last month I don't think so." Haley looked up and looked towards the guy he was right he looked about the same age as her. She sat there looking at him- only wearing a pair of red trunks. Haley was mesmerised by his cobalt blue eyes staring into her chocolate brown ones. "I'm Nathan." "Oh I'm Haley. What are you doing here, aren't you freezing in only trunks?" "There my uniform." Haley looked at him strangely. "I'm a lifeguard. Do you need a ride back to your hotel?" "Um that would be great but your working!" "I just finished actually. So what do you say? I promise I won't try anything." "I say that would be good." Haley answered with a smile. Nathan stood up and helped her up. Both had felt the sparks shoot up from the touch to the rest of their bodies. In only a few minutes a connection had been made.

Chapter 2

Nathan pulled up at the "Grand Hotel" and got out to open Haley's door- but this time he had a shirt on. Haley got out and turned towards Nathan. "Thank you for the ride Nathan, it was very sweet of you." "Your welcome and you can call me Nate all my friends do." "Well maybe I'll see you tomorrow at the beach Nate?" "Yeah I work tower 13." "I'll keep that in mind." Haley stepped forward and placed a kiss on Nathan's cheek. When she pulled away they smiled at each other and said "goodnight".

Haley entered the lobby and proceeded towards the elevators and up to her room. When she got there she was confronted by many people excluding her dad. "Haley where have you been I was so worried?" Her mother asked with anger and relief. "I just went to the beach to cool off." Haley made her way to her luggage and pulled out her pyjamas. She walked towards the bathroom and said: "I'm fine you can all go to bed just like I'm doing." With that she shut the bathroom door.

She reappeared 20 minutes later freshly showered and changed for bed. She crawled into bed and fell asleep dreaming of Nathan and his blue eyes. She couldn't believe she could feel this way about a guy after only meeting him.

Meanwhile Nathan had made his way home and was about to witness every son's nightmare: his mom making out with a younger guy. "Mom!" "Nathan your home early!" His mom, Karen, replied surprised. "Mom it 11:30!" "Oh my god!" Nathan looked towards the guy who had been kissing his mother. Nathan shook his head and walked towards his room. "Andy I think you should go." Karen told him politely. "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow!" With that the guy, Andy, left. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sweetie…" "I don't wanna talk about it mom. Goodnight." Nathan closed his bedroom door and collapsed to his bed and fell asleep thinking about Haley.

Chapter 3

Early the next morning Nathan woke up to his mom shaking him gently. "Nate it's 5:30 time for you to get up!" "I'm up!" Nathan says groggily. He made his way to the bathroom to get his busy day started.

Haley woke up to find her sister jumping on her bed. "Come Hales wake up it 10 and I want to go to the beach. So move your butt!" Kate ordered. Haley got up and smiled as she remembered her dream about Nathan. At breakfast Jimmy asked his daughters "What do you girls feel like doing today?" "We could go to the beach." Kate decided and Haley eagerly agreed nodding her head. Both Jimmy and Lydia noticed this and were slightly shocked at their two daughters agreeing with each other. "How about we go to the place I was at last night it was really beautiful." Haley suggested. The family agreed and off they went.

Haley's bikini top

Haley's bikini bottoms

Kate bikini

When they arrived at the beach Haley looked around to try and spot Nathan. Her eyes fell onto him; he was stood in his tower leaning his elbows on the railing looking out at the ocean. Haley settled on the sand with her family close to the tower. "This is a really beautiful spot Haley-bub, nice choice." Lydia spoke up. Haley just lay down and put her ear phones in.

Nathan was looking out at the ocean and keeping an eye on a couple of small kids playing near some rocks. He looked towards the people sun bathing near his tower and spotted a girl from the day before who had tried flirting with him. She noticed him looking at her and smiled and waved, he turned his head further down the beach. It was then he noticed the beautiful girl he dreamed about last night laying on the sand in a bikini, which showed off her curves, he smiled at the memories from last night's encounter.

A few hours later Peyton, another lifeguard and Nathan's best friend, approached. "Hey Nate, you can go for your lunch I'm here to relieve your ass!" Both Nathan and Peyton laughed. Nathan grabbed his hoodie and pulled it on; he slipped on his shoe and walked down the ramp. "I'll see you later Pey!" Nathan said as she took a seat in the tower.

Haley stood up and pulled on her shorts. "Where are you going Hales?" Jimmy asked. "I'm going for a drink, you guys want anything?" After getting three "yeses" she moved towards the sidewalk when she noticed someone following her, she turned around to the Secret Service Agent and said: "I don't need you to follow me so go back to protecting my dad!" Haley arrived at the café and she heard someone laugh, as she got closer she looked up and saw Nathan. He walked up to her when he saw her, he smiled. "Hey, I'm glad we got to see each other again I was going to try and find you after my shift to ask if you wanted to come to the beach bonfire tonight. It's organised by the lifeguards and it's usually pretty fun."

When Haley got back Kate was arguing with the Secret Service agents. "How am I supposed to get a tan with you guys standing in my sun?" Kate argued. "Fake tan like you normally do!" The Secret Service agent answered hotly.

A few hours later Nathan and Peyton were watching their water when Nathan saw a little girl go under the water. When she came back up she screamed for help. Nathan ran towards the water with Peyton hot on his heels. People's attention was drawn towards the two lifeguards running towards the ocean. A crowd gathered at the edge of the beach trying to get a closer look. Haley and her family were also among the crowd. Haley saw Nathan dive under the water countless times coming back up without the girl. By this time the mother was crying her heart out. Haley walked towards the woman to consol her. This helped a little in calming the woman down.

Chapter 4

Nathan signalled Peyton for one more attempt to find the girl. The crowd waited in anticipation. Nathan spotted the girl floating in the water unmoving, he swam towards her and gathered her up in his arms and surfaced. Peyton was already waiting on the beach for Nathan and the girl. They quickly checked her breathing and pulse – nothing! They quickly started CPR and finally the girl started to cough they quickly turned the girl to let the water out of her lungs.

The crowd clapped and gave out a sigh of relief which Nathan and Peyton both heard. The mother of the girl ran out of Haley's arms and towards her daughter and hugged her. She kept thanking Nathan and Peyton. Another lifeguard approached to take the mother and daughter to hospital.

"Nate, you ok?" Peyton asked concerned as they made their way back towards the tower. "I'm fine Peyt, relieved that she's ok" Nathan says, his voice laced with exhaustion. "Why don't you go home?" Peyton encouraged.

Chapter 5

Later that Haley asked her parents if she could go to the beach party. "Sweetie I don't think that's a very good idea!" her father said. "Come on dad I'm 17 years old you can keep me under lock and key all the time!" Haley said frustrated. "Sweetie you can go if you take Kate." Lydia compromised. "Uh fine!"

Haley and Kate got ready for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6

Kate and Haley arrived at the party, ready to have fun. Kate spotted a group of 'hot' guys and left Haley. Haley wandered around for about 5 minutes when suddenly a hand grabbed her hand and started to turn her around. "Nathan you scared me!" she exclaimed. "Sorry I just wanted to get your attention." Nathan said apologetically. "No it's ok really I'm just a bit nervous." "Why are you nervous?" Nathan asked. "Well I really like you but I just met you its just…" "Weird? Yeah I know. I feel the same that's why I asked you her tonight." Haley smiled in response and stepped closer to him.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Jimmy and Lydia were sitting watching an old film. Jimmy sighed loudly. "What is wrong Jimmy?" Lydia asked. "Well I was wondering what all the fuss was about maybe we should go see for ourselves." "Jimmy you can't go to a beach party!" "Why not?" "You're the president of the United States. The press would have a field day." "I won't take the Secret Service and no-one will notice, come on we haven't had a date for a while." "Ok let me get ready."

Back at the party Nathan and Haley were talking when a group of his friends came up. "Wassup Nate!" said Skillz. "Nothing, guys this is Haley. Haley this is Skillz, Peyton, Fergie, Sean and Mouth." Nathan said pointing to each. "Hey" they all said. They split after talking for a while, to dance. "Do you wanna dance?" Nathan asked when a slow song came on. "Yeah, I would love to dance." They both got up and walked over to the makeshift dance floor. They turned towards each other and smiled. Nathan gently placed his hands on Haley's hips and she quickly placed put her arms around his neck and stepped closer to him so their bodies were touching. Nathan shivered slightly. They slowly started to sway to the music.

A black car pulled up and out stepped Jimmy and Lydia. They were amazed at the number of people partying on the beach. They began to walk keeping a look out for their daughters they spotted Kate first talking with a rather large group of girls, satisfied she was having a good time without a boy they continued their search for Haley.

Haley and Nathan were still dancing; they had talked for a while but were now just enjoying the silence between them. Haley had stepped even closer to Nathan and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Nathan put his head against Haley's. Not an millimetre separated their bodies.

Haley could feel Nathan's breathe against her neck and she shivered. "Are you cold?" Nathan asked. "No its not that." She said lifting her head from Nathan's shoulder to look him in the eye. Haley leaned up and Nathan leaned down. Their lips melted together. Soon Nathan felt Haley's tongue run over his bottom lip, he granted access and the tongue duel began, both fighting for dominance.

Lydia was the first of the two to spot Haley, her husband's gaze soon followed. Both were shocked to see their youngest daughter kissing some guy.

Haley and Nathan were still kissing, but quickly running out of air, when Haley felt someone tap on her shoulder. She pulled away from Nathan and turned around coming face to face with…a very angry looking Jimmy.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Haley asked gripping Nathan's hand behind her back. "We came to see why you wanted to come to the party. I think I have my answer. I'm ashamed of you." "What are you talking about dad?" she asked not understanding what he meant. "Coming to a party full of guys, getting wasted, finding a guy willing, and then having sex." Nathan's head shot up at the sex comment. "What!" both Nathan and Haley said. "You think I would just go ahead and have sex with him." Jimmy nodded. "I can't believe you dad. You think I'm that shallow. Well thanks a lot dad!" She turned and walked away. "Haley! Haley wait!" Nathan shouted trying to stop her. He began to walk in the same direction to try and find her, as she disappeared into the crowd, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I think you better stay away from her, you have known her what a half hour." Jimmy said. "Actually SIR, I met Haley the first night you arrived in Hawaii." Nathan said and ran in the direction Haley went.

Please Read and Review. It would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOOOOOng time but been really busy with life and nearly finished uni though but then comes the hard part finiding a job where all the jobs are being cut the NHS. So happy reading!

Haley stormed into her room and started to pack up her things knowing her father he would be having Air Force 1 fuelled and ready to depart within the hour. She was trying her best not to cry but the tears poured down her face, eventually she gave up and curled into a ball on her bed and sobbed her heart out.

Jimmy meanwhile was still at the beach not truly believing what had just happened. He was brought out of his haze by his wife who looked ready to slap him for being so cruel. "How could you do that? Haley was never happy about you running for President but went along with it to make you happy, but at the first sign of her being happy and you ruin it." Lydia walked away from him heading back to the hotel to check on her youngest daughter. Jimmy quickly walked into the hotel not long after his wife.

Jimmy walked into his daughter's room to find Haley wrapped in her mother's arms weeping softly. "Haley...I'm sorry I just don't understand why you would go after and boy and kiss him so quickly after meeting him. This isn't like you." Haley looked up briefly before managing to speak. "You don't even know me! You never listen to me!" Haley spoke hotly. "Of course I listen to you, don't be ridiculous." "Really! So when you were getting ready to run of election and I said I didn't want you too because I wanted to have a nearly normal life and I was just tolerating the fact that you were a senator." Haley said letting her emotions about the past few years loose. "What how can you say that you know how much I wanted this. You are a selfish, ungrateful little brat!" Jimmy said with uncontrollable anger. Haley turned and looked at him, her eyes full of hatred. "Well you can go to hell!" Haley shouted before running out of the room and hotel heading back towards the beach.

Suddenly a hand pulled Haley to a stop; Haley yanked her hand back and continued forward only to be stopped by Nathan stepping in front of her. "Haley you just disappeared. Oh god what happened?" He asked concerned by the tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's nothing. I just got into an argument with my father and we said some really bad things to each other and we just need some space from each other." Haley said trying hard not to sob. "Come here Haley." Nathan said opening his arms to her. Haley wasted no time in flying into his chest not able to hold in the sobs any longer. Nathan stood with Haley in his arms when they were approached by five very big guys in black suits. "Let the girl go!" They ordered. Haley's head shot up. "Guys leave me alone I don't need you protecting me. Just turn around and leave me alone." Haley nearly begged. The men stood their ground. "We can't do that ma'am. We've been ordered to bring you back to your room so you can pack and head back to DC." The leader for the group stated. Nathan loosened his grip and looked down at Haley. "You're leaving already! I thought this was a family vacation." Nathan said stunned that one fight could cause the whole vacation to be over and Haley to leave. "I guess so the master has spoken."

Nathan stood in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Haley and her family to walk to the awaiting cars. Haley appeared behind him trying to keep the tears at bay. "Thank you for showing me a wonderful time. I wish it could of lasted longer and I had been able to see more of the island. I'll miss you!" "Me too. Hey do you have a email or IM address? That way we can keep in touch." Nathan asked not wanting to lose contact with the beautiful girl in front of him, a girl he could see himself falling for. "Yeah my IM name is Tutorgirl-01." "Wait what?" Nathan said surprised. "Turotgirl-01; why?" "I'm B-ballfreak23. We've been talking to each other for the last four months. God how is this possible, it must be fate." Nathan told her. "Wow. I've finally met you. Give me your cell number so I can hear your voice to please! I love your voice and I don't want to forget it." Nathan willing gave her the number and promised to get Skype as long as she did so they could video call too. With all the contact info shared it was time to say goodbye. Haley all but through herself into him, but Nathan willingly accepted the embrace. "We'll see each other again Haley I promise." Haley nodded her head before she lifted her head to look at him. Nathan couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. Haley felt breathless as he pulled away. She allowed herself it breath before launching herself at him and kissing him passionately.

This was the scene that greeted Jimmy, Lydia and Kate. Jimmy was about to approach them to break them up but Lydia pulled him back. "Let her say goodbye. It's not like she'll see him again." Jimmy relaxed and nodded trying not to watch his youngest daughter play tonsil hockey with some random guy she met only a few days ago.


End file.
